1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stationary exerciser, and more particularly to a stationary exerciser including a pair of foot supports or foot pedals for being stepped or operated or actuated similar to the pedaling or cycling exercisers, but along an elliptical moving path different from the typical circular cycling moving path of that of the typical pedaling or cycling exercisers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical stationary exercisers comprise a pair of foot supports or foot pedals rotatably attached to a spindle of a cycle frame with a pair of cranks and arranged for allowing the foot supports or foot pedals to be stepped or operated or actuated by the feet of the users in the typical circular cycling moving path.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,790 to Szymski, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,399 to Richardson disclose two of the typical cycle exercisers each also comprising a pair of foot supports or foot pedals rotatably attached to a spindle of a frame of an exerciser with a pair of cranks, and the foot supports or foot pedals may also be stepped or operated or actuated by the feet of the users in the typical circular cycling moving path, but may not be moved in the elliptical moving path.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,269 to Huang, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,627 to Huang disclose two further typical stationary exercisers or bikes each also comprising a pair of foot supports or foot pedals rotatably attached to a frame of an exerciser with an oval or elliptical track, and the foot supports or foot pedals may be stepped or operated or actuated by the feet of the users in the elliptical moving path.
However, it will be difficult to precisely form or manufacture the oval or elliptical track, and a number of rollers or wheels are further required to be provided to couple the foot supports or foot pedals to the oval or elliptical track and for allowing the foot supports or foot pedals to be smoothly moved relative to the oval or elliptical track, such that the manufacturing cost for the typical stationary exercisers or bikes will be greatly increased.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional stationary exercisers.